


Paradise

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: It’s a perfect day for cherry blossom viewing.





	

It couldn't have been a more perfect day for a picnic and for watching the cherry blossom in full bloom. Tatsuya spun around slowly, admiring the trees around them and ignored the few small children nearby giggling at the fact that the blanket Allan was spreading on the ground had a picture of the original Gundam on it.

"Let's see... Hey, all kinds of food here," Allan commented, studying the contents of the picnic basket. The whole thing was a gift from Yana, who had showed up in the morning, stuck the thing at them and insisted that they take some time off and relax. Maybe she was right, Tatsuya quietly admitted. They had both had busy schedules lately, and besides, it was Sunday today. If they didn't go out to admire the cherry blossoms today, when would they. "Wow, Yana's seriously put a lot of effort into this," Allan noted. "Look at these Gundam head shaped cookies!"

Tatsuya chuckled. "You know how she can be. I'd be surprised if it all wasn't Gundam themed." He sat down on the blanket next to Allan and took a glance at the basket as well. "Impressive, though," he agreed as he picked up a few things. "Even the rice balls come with a bit of a Gundam face on them."

"Perfect weather, perfect food, and perfect company," Allan stated. "Can it get better than this?"

"Well, maybe if there was a Gunpla Battle System out here," Tatsuya wondered as he took a bite of the rice ball. It was delicious, as expected. "Though I guess we wouldn't have much use for one, since we have no gunpla with us."

Allan looked at him with a smile, appearing amused. "We're here to admire the cherry blossoms, not to play Gunpla Battle, though now that gunpla was brought up, I suddenly want to build something with a cherry blossom theme..." Tatsuya nodded, already in for that idea. "Though," Allan continued. "I actually wouldn't be so sure about the no gunpla part. Look at this," he said, picking up a Zaku I from the picnic box. "Yana sure thinks of everything!"

There was something very familiar about the Zaku, and Tatsuya had to stop to think about it. Right as he managed to remember, Allan turned the model upside down and studied it closely. "Hmm, not really Yana's style," he pondered. "Too militaristic color scheme and definitely not cute enough to be her work. Besides, this looks like something you'd build. A little unlike your current level of work, but..."

Old it might've been, but as expected of Allan to recognize Tatsuya's work. "Now I remember this one," Tatsuya said as he leaned in to take a better look. "That's one I built for practice when I was... Maybe nine years old? I'm not sure, I do remember I wanted to try out some paints and weathering techniques. Where on earth did Yana find something this old though... Or rather," he added with a smile. "I wonder if she's keeping all my childhood practice kits somewhere? Sure hope not, some of those are a bit embarrassing."

"But they're still gunpla," Allan mused. "Which means they're all amazing, embarrassing or not. And seriously," he added as he moved the Zaku's arm a little to test the articulation, finding it still to be quite good, the model's age considered. "You have to admit, this one has a certain charm to it."

"Zaku Old Military Type, or whatever I called this, I can't remember for certain," Tatsuya said. "Don't think I ever actually tried to play Gunpla Battle with that one, though. Still, need to thank Yana for this, because now we have gunpla to enjoy the cherry blossoms with us." Allan nodded and carefully placed the Zaku down on the blanket, and Tatsuya chuckled as Allan posed the model to sit next to the basket, as if it were watching the cherry blossoms.

It did make him feel happy for some reason, though, just to see his old kit. He shuffled through the basket, then grinned as he found some chocolate in there. "Here's one for you, little guy," Tatsuya said as he placed a piece on the Zaku's lap, and Allan watched him with an approving smile. "Now then, let's enjoy our snacks and the cherry blossoms."

Everything he tried was great; maybe it was just because Yana's cooking was always good, or maybe it was the fresh air and the atmosphere in general. Probably both, and as Allan had said before, the weather made it all just perfect. "Too bad our schedules next week are so busy," Allan lamented as he finished his snacks. "Could do this again if we had the time."

"Mmm," Tatsuya replied, stretching his arms. He leaned back, looking up at the cherry trees, then just shifted to lie down with his head on Allan's lap. "They sure are pretty," he noted, turning his gaze at Allan and noticing he was just sitting there and looking down at him with a gently smile on his face. "The trees are that way," he pointed out, pointing his finger at the tree he had been looking at earlier.

Allan grinned. "I know. There's a pretty view this way too though," he mused. "Though we're in public, so I suppose I should be looking at the trees," he added. "Are you tired, Tatsuya? You can nap a bit if you want."

"Too busy to do this again this year maybe," Tatsuya pondered. "But we can come again next year. And the year after that, and so on. And bring those cherry blossom themed gunpla, too." He chuckled then yawned. "...A nap sounds nice," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," Allan replied with a gentle voice. "A piece of paradise like this is something we should return to every year."

Tatsuya found himself smiling at that before falling asleep.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda overly sugary ending. But yes Zakus should watch cherry blossoms too.
> 
> B-day gift thingy for Blackie!


End file.
